


Percy Jackson finds out that he's getting a show on Disney Plus

by AghMySpleen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Percy Jackson finds out that he's getting a show on Disney Plus.I do not own any of these characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Percy Jackson finds out that he's getting a show on Disney Plus

**Author's Note:**

> Feed your funny duck some bacon.

_Wherever the f**k Percy Jackson is these days, I have no f***ing idea. I gave up after reading the first few Trials of Apollo books_

Percy Jackson was talking his morning walk when he got a notification on his phone. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the notification.

Grover (is he still alive?) had sent a message to the Discord group chat saying, "Can't be any worse, lol," with a link below. Percy opened the link, and it took him to Twitter. There was a tweet from the camp scribe, Rick Riordan, saying that he'll be involved in the making of a Disney Plus show.

Annabeth reads the tweet, "They better not dye my hair f***ing brown," she says in the chat.

Percy put his phone back in his pocket and started walking again.

He says as he shakes his head, "Aw shit, here we go again."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed be peoples minds, good luck to Riordan. It will most likely be much better then those movies.
> 
> I have no idea who's alive and who is dead anymore, stopped reading after the third book in the Trials of Apollo. Imma say mostly everyone is somewhat alive.
> 
> Don't @ me.


End file.
